


Jimmy i jego jacht

by NoNameRat



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Headcanon, dwie wariacje na temat Jimmy x jacht
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNameRat/pseuds/NoNameRat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Może Jimmy znokautował przez przypadek szefa brazylijskiej mafii narkotykowej, zabrał jacht i teraz błąka się po oceanie szukając drogi powrotnej. Pewnie zabrakło mu w połowie paliwa i teraz siedzi na tym jachcie gapiąc się na horyzont z takim "...shit".</p>
<p>Dwie miniaturki. Dwie wariacje na temat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Szef brazylijskiej mafii narkotykowej ma na imię Jimmy

**Author's Note:**

> Fanficzek napisany po finale sezonu, kiedy Jimmy wchodzi na jacht szefa brazylijskiej mafii narkotykowej a sugestia serialu kieruje nas ku myśli, iż raczej z jego pokładu żywy nie zejdzie. A ja chciałam, żeby Jimmy miał się dobrze.

**_  
_ **

            Woda falowała. Świeciło słońce. Pogoda ogólnie przyjemna. Jacht dryfował leniwie po środku oceanu, nie zmierzając w żadnym konkretnym kierunku. Lub, w zależności jak na to spojrzeć, powoli płyną w każdą stronę. Jimmy zaś wpatrywał się w horyzont, prześlizgując wzrokiem po linii oddzielającej błękitne niebo od połyskującej białymi refleksami promieni słońca lazurowej wody, drapiąc się po głowie i przygryzając w zastanowieniu dolną wargę. Coś go wyraźnie dręczyło.  
  
\- Hmm… - powiedział Jimmy. Zerknął przez ramię za siebie, ale gdy znów zebrało mu się na odruchy wymiotne szybko wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji, przodem do morza, desperacko próbując skupić się na kontemplacji nieba, pamiętając o regularnym oddychaniu świeżą morską bryzą.  
\- Shit – mruknął do siebie po chwili, przeczesując włosy lekko drżącymi dłońmi, zastanawiając się co zrobić z tymi wszystkimi zakrwawionymi ciałami leżącymi na pokładzie. W zasadzie nie było ich _aż tak dużo_. No i mogło być przecież gorzej – to on mógł teraz leżeć martwy na deskach luksusowego jachtowca, a szef brazylijskiej mafii narkotykowej piłby szkocką nad jego zapakowanym w foliowy worek ciałem, które lada chwila skończyłoby na dnie oceanu. Więc koniec końców, nie było tak źle.  
  
            Jimmy zabrał się wreszcie na odwagę i mrużąc oczy odwrócił się powoli, plecami opierając się o białą barierkę, tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby znów miałby zmięknąć mu kolana. Pomagając sobie wyciągniętymi palcami zaczął liczyć to co leżało niepokojąco blisko jego stóp. Uch… pierwsze ciało, to ojciec Estefanii. Miał na sobie białą marynarkę i niebieską koszulę, jedno i drugie zabarwione teraz na czerwono. Pozostałe trzy ciała to jego przydupasy, w tym osobisty ochroniarz. A więc cztery… Cztery trupy. Czterech martwych ludzi parę metrów od niego, krew sącząca się z nienaturalnie ułożonych ciał. Jimmy wzdrygnął się, ale dzielnie wziął głęboki wdech i wydech, próbując usprawiedliwić się sam przed sobą.  
\- Wypadek – powiedział w stronę zwłok uśmiechając się nerwowo i rozkładając ręce w przepraszającym geście. – To był wypadek i bardzo za niego przepraszam.  
Zrobił przerwę czekając na jakąś odpowiedź, ale po paru sekundach martwej ciszy zdał sobie sprawę, że to bez sensu, więc dalej już mówił tylko do siebie. Brzmienie własnego głosu nieco go uspokajało. Prowadząc monolog ostrożnie zaczął się kręcić wokół ex-członków mafii, z obrzydzeniem łapiąc ich za fraki i odciągając na bok, żeby tak na środku nie leżeli.  
\- Wypadek, nie moja wina przecież, prawda? – sapnął. – Powinienem utopić ciała? Wyrzucić za burtę? Obciążyć? O Boże, co mafia robi z ciałami? – zafrasował się przykładając dłonie do spoconego czoła. Ciągle będąc w szoku i bezradności przykucnął nad swoim dziełem, kompletnie nie wiedząc co dalej robić.  
_Wiesz co, Jimmy. To trochę bez sensu._ Pomyślał. Nic z tym teraz przecież nie zrobi. Czemu tak się w ogóle przejmuje tym pobojowiskiem? Jasne, nie wyglądało to szczególnie estetycznie – taki bałagan na luksusowym jachcie za parę milionów euro, ale przecież to nie tak, że zaraz wpław przypłynie policja i oskarżą go o zabójstwo w afekcie i przypadkowe rozbicie szajki narkotykowej. Był bardzo daleko od brzegu. Radiostacja nie działała. Najlepsze co teraz może zrobić, to napić się czegoś dobrego i spróbować zrelaksować korzystając z pięknej pogody.  
  
            Tak jest, powinien się napić i może trochę poleżakować, na tym absurdalnie dobrze wyposażonym i zaopatrzonym, drogim, nowoczesnym jachtowcu. Jak by nie patrzeć, zawsze marzył mu się taki urlop wśród luksusów. Szkoda, że nie było tu z nim Fiony, ale najwidoczniej nie można mieć wszystkiego na raz. A przy najmniej jeszcze nie teraz. Kiedyś się postara, żeby tak się stało, ale na razie… Uśmiechnął się do siebie uśmiechem wątpliwym, zostawiając brudną robotę na później. Kierując się ku jachtowemu barkowi zahaczył stopą o nogę jednego z mafiosów. Wzdrygnął się. A kiedy ciało wydało z siebie jęk, zamarł. Kiedy zaś  trup podniósł głowę, Jimmy wydał z siebie krótki piskliwy krzyk zaskoczenia.  
\- Jim, ty idioto!... Zamknij twarz! – burkliwym tonem jęknął z martwych powstały Beto, jeden z członków mafii. Na rozkaz Nando, ojca Estefanii, Beto miał pilnować każdego ruchu Jimmego, aż stali się tak nierozłączni, że współpracownicy w kawiarni w której pracował Jimmy mieli ich za parę.

            Jimmy przyłożył rękę do piersi, jakby ten gest w jakikolwiek sposób miał pomóc jego sercu  powrócić do normalnego rytm bicia. W szoku i milczeniu wpatrywał się jak Beto powoli wznosi się na kolana, uciskając dłonią zraniony bok.  
\- Jim, ty idioto. Może mała pomoc? – stęknął Brazylijczyk, powoli starając się podnieś i jednocześnie nie poślizgnąć na mokrej czerwonej plamie pod nogami.  
\- Eeem, co? Tak! Tak, już – zaoferował się chłopak i czując się winnym za aktualny stan kolegi wspomógł go swoim ramieniem. Doprowadził go do najbliższego leżaka na pokładzie rufowym. W niemej fascynacji przyglądał się rosnącej plamie czerwieni przy ranie Beto, który pstryknął mu nagle palcami przed nosem.  
\- Ej, ej! Może jakaś apteczka?  
\- O rety. Myślałem, że wszystkich was ee… wiesz, ksssyk! – tu przejechał palcem po gardle w geście łatwym do odszyfrowania.  
\- Chciałbyś, synek. Nawet strzelać karabinem maszynowym nie potrafisz. Ale hej, wiesz co? Możemy o tym pogawędzić po tym jak już mi przyniesiesz tę cholerną apteczkę pierwszej pomocy, co ty na to? – zaproponował Beto starając się utrzymać konwersacyjny, spokojny ton głosu. Nawet w takim stanie widział jak zdezorientowany był Jimmy, któremu z kolei nie uszedł uwadze grymas bólu na twarzy Beto i występujący mu na czoło pot. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od swojego działa destrukcji, nie wiedząc czy przeprosiny byłby teraz na miejscu.  
\- Spokojnie – uspokoił go Beto, zastanawiając się jak zmusić tego palanta do otrząśnięcia się i zmuszenia go do jakiejkolwiek akcji, która pomogłaby mu uratować życie, zanim wykrwawi się na śmierć. – Powierzchowna rana postrzałowa, strzelasz jak smarkacz. Wyjdę z tego, jak tylko mi przyniesiesz apteczkę! – powtórzył po raz trzeci, usilnie starając się zachować spokój, co było nie lada wyczynem patrząc na twarz Jimmego.

            Rozłożyli się na leżakach, a Beto specjalnie nawet wymanewrował jachtem tak, aby mogli w spokoju obejrzeć zachód słońca. Jimmy zaś zrobił to w czym był dobry, czyli drinki. Kostki lodu brzdęknęły dźwięcznie kiedy postawił dwa cider mojito przyprawione listkami mięty na niskich stolikach gdzie siedzieli.  
\- Jak tam rana? – spytał Jimmy, siadając bokiem na leżaku, łokcie oparł na kolanach, podbródek złożył na zamkniętej pięści.  
\- Łatasz lepiej niż strzelasz, to na pewno.  
\- To akurat prawda – przyznał. Poszło mu to bardzo sprawnie, zwłaszcza dzięki radom i instrukcjom Beto, w którego najlepszym interesie było przeprowadzenie Jimmego przez proces udzielania pierwszej pomocy. Kiedy było już po wszystkim, umyty, przebrany w nowe ciuchy i zabandażowany mafioso zszedł do sypialni żeby odpocząć, zostawiając złodzieja samochodów samemu sobie, obiecując, że jak tylko odpocznie zajmą się ciałami, ponieważ Jimmy odmówił jakiegokolwiek samodzielnego zajęcia się sztywniakami. Z niecierpliwością więc przeczekał te parę godzin, zabijając czas gotowaniem i przeglądając znalezione w łazience magazyny. Kambuz, jachtowa kuchnia, była wyśmienicie wyposażona, więc kiedy Beto wstał, czekał na niego zestaw przekąsek i wczesna kolacja z lampą wina. Nie odbyło się bez złośliwego komentarza, jakoby Jimmy przygotował romantyczną kolację dla ich dwojga w ramach przeprosin.

            Dla Jimmego cała ta sytuacja była absurdalna, aczkolwiek cieszył się z towarzystwa. Po uprzątnięciu zwłok nastało pytanie "co teraz".  
\- Może chciałbyś dołączyć do organizacji? – spytał Beto. Jimmy popatrzył na niego z niesmakiem.  
\- Serio mówię. Zaraz spuścimy wszystkich martwiaków w oceany, ale jak chcesz, to możemy odpiłować głowę Nando, żeby w Brazylii pomachać nią chłopakom przed nosami. Może cię jakoś wkręcić w biznes? Na jachcie mamy dużo pieniędzy i dużo towaru. A skoro Nando będzie pływał z rybkami, można by z tego zrobić użytek na naszą korzyść.  
Jimmy długo wpatrywał się w mafiosa, czekając na jakiś puente żartu, ale nic takiego nie nastało. Oferta zawisła w powietrzu, cierpliwie czekając na decyzję Jimmego.


	2. Jimmy i jego jacht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miniaturka numer 2, bez powiązań do pierwszej.

 

            Jimmy ostrożnie popukał w radio łączności. Przycisnął parę przycisków, pokręcił pokrętłami, pstryknął tą i tamtą wajchą. Pudło pełne elektroniki było ciche i martwe i nie było nic co mógłby z tym zrobić. Co bardzo utrudniało sprawę, ponieważ został pozostawiony samemu sobie na jachcie szefa brazylijskiej mafii narkotykowej. Znaczy się, _byłego szefa brazylijskiej mafii narkotykowej._ Znaczy się… Jimmy nie do końca wiedział co się stało. Chwila zamieszania i już było po wszystkim. Znokautował przez przypadek szefa brazylijskiej mafii narkotykowej, przejął jacht i teraz błąka się po oceanie szukając drogi powrotnej.  
            Niestety w pewnym momencie zabrakło mu paliwa. Usiadł wtedy z opadniętymi ramionami i po prostu gapił się na horyzont z pewnym specyficznym wyrazem twarzy, czymś pomiędzy cichą konsternacją a wypisanym wyraźnie pomiędzy brwiami „…shit”.

            Jacht był dobrze wyposażony, to trzeba było przyznać. Jedzenia na co najmniej dwa tygodnie, do tego jeszcze mrożonki i pełna spiżarnia. Jimmy bez krępacji zajął luksusową kajutę szefa mafii, spał w podwójnym łóżku, kąpał się w wannie a na śniadanie sok pomarańczowy i naleśniki z dżemem o smaku owoców leśnych. 

            Na oceanie była cisza i spokój. Jimmy od dawna nie miał tyle ciszy i spokoju. Myślał, że tyle wolnego czasu go wykończy, ale zamiast tego czuł się świetnie. Miał czas na myślnie, na przeczytanie książki o żeglarstwie, którą znalazł w kajucie któregoś z wcześniejszych lokatorów. Myszkując po pokładzie znalazł nawet paliwo, które wcześniej w panice przeoczył. Była i mapa, był i kompas. Nawet GPS. Ale Jimmy ani razu nie pomyślał o tym, żeby wrócić do domu.

            Dryfował po oceanie, zatrzymując się czasem żeby uzupełnić zapasy, przemalować jacht, zmienić mu imię, wymienił radio, kupił parę innych książek o żegludze. Pieniądze na to wszystko znalazł w walizce szefa mafii, bo gdzie indziej. Zadbał o swój jacht. Bo teraz był to jego jacht. I to nawet nie tak, że go ukradł. Bardziej jakby… dostał go, jak prezent. Przejął go w ramach za niedogodności jakie zapewniła mu brazylijska mafia narkotykowa.  
            Jimmy zmienił się podczas tej podróży. Miał czas na pytania i odpowiedzi, na wspomnienia, na spojrzenie na swoje życie z dystansu. Czasami było mu bardzo tęskno do rodziny i przyjaciół, ale pod koniec dnia oglądał złoto-pomarańczowe zachody słońca, słuchał cichnących już krzyków mew, wpatrywał się w ciemniejące niebo i dopijając zimną już kawę myślał, że niczego nie żałuje. A każdy kolejny zachód i wschód słońca tylko go w tym utwierdzały.

            Jimmy dopłynął na wyspę Fakarava na archipelagu Tuamotu na Oceanie Spokojnym. Przycumował, rozglądnął się dookoła. Było tu ładnie, spokojne i słonecznie. Jimmy był przygotowany na ten moment. Miał na sobie hawajską koszulę, słomkowy kapelusz, okulary przeciwsłoneczne na nosie, książkę pod pachą i drinka w dłoni. Rozłożył leżak na pokładzie i oddał się lekturze.

            Jimmy miał się dobrze.

 


End file.
